


Tie the Knot

by Suzaku (foxjar)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Geass (Code Geass), Established Relationship, Family, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Minor Nunnally vi Britannia/Rai, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Suzaku
Summary: Lelouch has difficulty coming to terms with Nunnally's upcoming marriage.





	Tie the Knot

Nunnally's hair is long and soft; golden, like their father's. Lelouch brushes her hair whenever she asks him to, and sometimes he offers even when she does not. It is something special for them to share together as they sit beside each other on the couch, with Lelouch running the ornate silver brush through her hair.

He ties ribbons into the delicate strands — a light pink with cream colored circles. Anything looks perfect on her, Lelouch decides; no piece of clothing or accessory could ever hinder her sweet smile.

"There's something I have to tell you, big brother," she says, and Lelouch touches her hand, letting her know that he is paying attention. He is always focused on her, even when she is not in the room; everything he does is for her — every time he sneaks out to gamble is to ensure a monetary fund for her future.

She takes a deep breath, then continues: "I'm getting married."

The sound of the brush clattering to the floor startles Lelouch, and he realizes he was the one who dropped it.

"I...I don't understand," he says, scrambling to make sense of her words as he reaches over to pick up the fallen brush. The thought of his little sister marrying someone — and leaving him behind — strikes him at his core.

"I mean, I haven't accepted the proposal yet," she explains, patting her brother's hand thoughtfully. "But, oh, I wish to. After receiving your blessing, of course."

Lelouch grimaces. "It's Rai who proposed to you, isn't it?"

Nunnally has been dating Rai for nearly a year now, but Lelouch never thought it was this serious. He thinks of Rai, of his deep blue eyes and wild silver hair, and how he is not good enough for Nunnally. No one is good enough for his little sister; not even when they bring her roses and her favorite chocolates every week.

"You're thinking bad thoughts again, aren't you?" Nunnally asks, her soft fingers touching Lelouch's cheek. He shakes his head, more for his own benefit than hers; she is a grown woman now, and capable of choosing her own partner. While perhaps Lelouch does not approve of Rai, he should not be a hindrance to his sister's happiness. There is not too much he dislikes about the man, other than the fact that he is dating his sweet sister.

"You have my blessing," Lelouch says, and he smiles as Nunnally wraps her arms around his shoulders. He cannot keep her here forever, after all; even if the world does not deserve her love and bright smile, she has so much of it to give. It is not Lelouch's place to keep her cooped up here alone with him.

In his heart, he loosens the rope holding them together ever so slightly.

* * *

"Stop groaning." Suzaku squeezes Lelouch's knee, who swats at the invading hand. "You'll make Nunnally worry."

They are attending the reception of Nunnally and Rai's wedding. Lelouch watches the couple as they open their presents, stacked atop the table like a skyscraper, and Nunnally exclaims her thanks after running her hands across each gift.

"Idiot," Lelouch hisses through gritted teeth. "Lower your voice."

Suzaku's laugh rings through his ears; the most soothing sound during such a dark time. "I thought you liked it when I'm loud."

"You dare spout such filth at my sister's wedding?"

"I'm just trying to cheer you up." Suzaku points over to the newlyweds, sharing a brief kiss while onlookers cheer. "Look at how happy she is."

Lelouch, not having let his eyes leave his sister for the past hour, knows just how happy she looks. He notices how, every so often, she reaches out to touch Rai's shoulder. It reminds him of the way he and Suzaku touch each other; the smallest of caresses, and yet with so much meaning behind each one. He can see the intimacy between the two, and he can see the love. It does not make it any easier, but he tries to hide his frustration. For Nunnally.

"She's always been so kind to the undeserving," Lelouch says, his voice haughty, as if bragging about his own achievements. "Even ants."

Suzaku, mid-sip on his glass of cider, almost chokes. "You think Rai is an ant?"

"What else would he be?"

When Suzaku grabs his hand, pulling it toward his lips to press a kiss against it, Lelouch finally drags his eyes away from his sister.

"I dunno, maybe your new brother-in-law?" Suzaku smiles at Lelouch's sneer, his eyes gleaming. "So, what about me?"

"I'd say you are significantly larger than an ant."

"No, I mean...us. How about us?"

"You're being awfully cryptic, Suzaku. Too much cider for one evening?" Lelouch teases, knowing there is no alcohol in the drink.

"Cheeky. It's cute, but only on you." Suzaku kisses his hand again. "I mean, do you still think about us getting married?"

They have talked about marriage multiple times over the years they have dated. Lelouch has described to his boyfriend the kind of rings he would like them to have — encrusted with stones of amethyst and emerald — but in reality, he would love any ring Suzaku could give him. He almost worries sometimes that Suzaku will take him seriously one day, spending an absurd amount of money to purchase such rings. Lelouch was only so specific because he wanted Suzaku to know he is serious; that he is ready to marry him.

"See? You're doing better already." Suzaku squeezes his hand, resting it in his lap so that he can finish his drink. Lelouch looks back over at his sister, but his hostility toward Rai has lessened somewhat.

"It's strange," Lelouch admits. "I feel like I should have paid more attention to her."

"I don't think you could have given her more attention if you tried, honestly."

"What about a scrapbook?" Lelouch can feel the regret rise in his throat. "Oh, god! All her shining moments, and I never thought to —"

Suzaku stands up to pull him into his arms, ignoring whoever might be looking at them and not the true stars of the party.

"Your memories, Lelouch," he says, his voice low as he kisses his neck. "You'll always have those. Now dance with me, please?"

He leads him onto the dance floor, their gentle swaying enough to ease Lelouch's apprehension for the time being.

"Don't think about anything else right now," Suzaku says, bumping their foreheads together. "Just think about how much I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Low key referencing these [Code Geass rings](https://www.atpress.ne.jp/news/120530).


End file.
